


December

by Jolty13



Category: Keroro Gunsou | Sgt. Frog
Genre: Christmas, Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I love these two way too much, Inappropriate Humor, KuruGiro, M/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-01 09:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12702075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolty13/pseuds/Jolty13
Summary: Giroro finds himself sick during the month of December, and who better to nurse him back to health than Kururu?





	1. December 1st

**Author's Note:**

> I intend to keep this mostly on the fluff side of things, but we'll see lol. Kururu can make that difficult sometimes!
> 
> Hope you enjoy! : 3

“What a mess,” Giroro growled upon surveying his tent. It had seen better days, that was for sure, but that particular day’s disasters had taken that idea to a whole new level. Half of his only shelter had been blown clean off, leaving the charred, frayed remainder to barely stand up on its rickety metal posts.

_This is what I get for hanging around these guys_ , he grumbled further in his mind. _If my tent had to get destroyed it should have been from the explosions of a battlefield, not…Christmas decorations!!!_

The reminder of his team’s incompetence brought his blood to a boil. As the first day of the month of December, Natsumi and Fuyuki had taken the day to put up decorations for the Pekoponian holiday called Christmas. And instead of trying to use this as a means of invasion, Keroro had of course insisted that it was an excuse to slack off again. Giroro had about strangled his leader when he saw him cheerfully hanging ornaments on the pine tree in the living room.

Of course, all the other members found their reasons to join in. Tamama got to gorge on candy canes while Dororo applauded Keroro for taking part in the “season of peace.” Then, Kururu…

Giroro shuddered. Kururu had come up to him while the others were distracted with decorating, holding his hands behind his back. “Giroro-Senpai,” he’d begun in a low voice, “how about helping me hang this up?.”

Before Giroro could work up the nerve to ask what “this” was, there was a click and a thin metal rod sprouted up behind Kururu’s back, going a foot above his head and then branching out forward until it clicked again to a stop directly between them. A moment later a small plant with oval-shaped leaves and white berries popped out of the end and hung down.

Mistletoe.

The blood had started to leave Giroro’s face, but then it totally drained when he saw Kururu’s grin widen. His cheeks were tinged with bright red color.

“GAH!,” Giroro had screamed, hurrying out the back door to get away from the creep. As usual, Kururu’s mischievous giggles followed him, and the others only gave quick notice of the situation before getting the gist of what had happened. The guy’s twisted crush on him wasn’t news to the rest of the platoon, nor the inhabitants of the Hinata household. He had a feeling they’d probably shake their heads and carry on with their decorating momentarily.

Giroro’s blood rose a couple more degrees at the thought of it. It was humiliating for everyone to know about the unwanted attention he was getting. He swore he’d give Kururu a good beating over it if only…

“Jeez,” a frustrated girl’s voice came from above. Giroro felt his whole face go hot as he looked up at Natsumi. She leaned over the edge of the landing in her pajamas, and he had to catch himself from falling. It was nighttime now, and colorful lights were strung up around the perimeter of the roof. His heart pounded at seeing her silhouetted by the assortment of colors, bright shades illuminating her face and light red hair, which was let down. She just looked so _beautiful_.

Beautiful, even with the stern look on her face. “Just come inside,” she called down. “That tent’s not going to do you any good with the bad weather coming through tonight.”

Giroro furrowed his brow. “I’m an invader. I don’t share the same roof with my enemies.” The topic of conversation was certainly bringing his hormone levels back down.

“Quit being stubborn!” she snapped. “You’ll freeze out there.”

“Your planet’s climate changes are nothing. Stop insulting me.”

Natsumi stood up straight. “Fine, go ahead! You’ll be crying in the morning.” She turned and went right back into her room without another look back.

Giroro turned away and sighed. The air truly had a chill to it, and he could feel it getting worse. But it was true; he’d been through survival training for all sorts of environments, and it wasn’t as if he hadn’t made it by all right out in the yard since they’d arrived on Pekopon.

Still, he looked over at the sad remains of his tent and grimaced. _I at least should have my snow training uniform in there somewhere…_

He soon found the thick clothing, certainly, but the coat was soaked and freezing. Giroro smacked his head for forgetting about how the rest of the day had played out. When the platoon and the Hinatas had moved to decorating outside around late afternoon, Keroro had made the mistake of accidentally bringing out some yard ornaments that they’d tried to use for invasion the previous year. The plastic display of the Pekoponian character Rudolph had begun shooting explosive lasers from its red nose, much to the destruction of the yard and half of Giroro’s tent. An enormous supply of water had to be used to douse the flames as well as Rudolph’s fighting spirit. The robotic monster finally ceased when its circuits were fried by the liquid.

Coming back to the present, Giroro tried hopelessly to strike a match to light a fire. He grimly swiped the water-damaged stick across the side of the box again and again. _Every damn supply I have, ruined._

A creak from somewhere close by brought him to alertness. He scanned the shadows around the side of the house up to the corner, trying to detect where the noise had come from but there was no one to be seen.

Then something soft but heavy landed on him and knocked him onto the damp grass. Giroro reached for his knife before hearing Natsumi’s sliding door shut. He froze and realized that he was underneath a thick blanket. A few moments passed.

“Natsumi…Thank you…”

His cheeks felt warm when he realized that her scent was all over the blanket. Giddy all of the sudden, he hopped up and curled right up in it under the protection of the remaining half of his tent as best as he could. Drifting off to sleep, he smiled at the thought that he was the luckiest man in the world that night.

…

The remainder of his tent falling on top of him woke him up to a completely different story. Cold water sloshed over his shoulders and he snapped back to awareness. Torrents of icy rain beat all around him, loudly against the material of the tent. The night was still pitch black.

“Gah!” he grumbled, trying to lift the sorry shelter upright, but the now heavy wind pushed it right back down again. Giroro threw the useless thing aside and worked to wrap himself back up in the blanket instead. The soft material had become heavy and cold from the soaking rain. Looking around, he noticed that the water already pooled up in patches of the yard.

Giroro blew out a growling sigh. There was no telling how long the rain would last, or how long he had until morning. _Looks like I’m in for a rough night._

It made him want to scream, knowing that all his other teammates were snug and sleeping peacefully indoors. He was prepared to rip Keroro a new one for destroying his tent. If Natsumi hadn’t already pounded him for the Rudolph incident, he would have made the useless guy fix it himself.

“Get him tomorrow,” Giroro grumbled. That thought was enough to inspire him to endure the rainy night, so he wrapped himself back up in the soggy blanket as best as he could and prepared to drift back off to sleep. And tried to ignore the fit of shivers that came over him as he did.


	2. December 2nd

“Giroro Gochou!!!”

 The demanding bark from his leader jolted Giroro awake. He meant to stand upright, but his head felt like it was being held down by weights. The best he could do was prop himself up to see Keroro standing in the frame of the back door of the house. He gave Giroro a stern look.

 “Jeez!” he fumed. “Everyone’s here for the meeting _you_ set, and you’re not even up yet! Hurry up and get down to the base!” Then immediately losing the harsh demeanor, he peaked around out the door. “Oh, look at that. It rained last night.”

 His eyes drifted down to the discarded tent and the waves of hate coming his way finally sunk in. Noting the murderous expression on his subordinate’s face, he immediately shrunk back and pitched his voice up to a pleading note. “Well, no rush! Take as much time as you’d like. We’ll all be ready to discuss serious invasion strategies when you get there.” And with that, he ran back into the house like his life depended on it.

 It should have. Giroro tried to push himself to his feet to chase the guy down, but he felt suddenly drained, and couldn’t stop shaking. By the time he stood up he was already panting puffs of fog into the chilly morning air. He cringed, realizing at the same time that his head felt hot with a fever.

  _Great, now I’m sick. Somebody’s_ really _going to die now._ He grabbed one end of Natsumi’s half-frozen blanket and dragged it with him into the house.

 By the time he got to Keroro’s room, the rest of the platoon was already seated around their meeting table. Giroro noticed five steaming cups surrounding a plate of snacks at the center. Everyone looked up at him with expressions ranging from subtle caution to nail-biting anxiety.

 Keroro rubbed his hands together nervously. “Gi-ro-ro-KUN!” he chirped. “Look! I prepared hot tea and cookies for everybody! Perfect for cheering anyone up on a winter morning! We’ll get a great invasion plan going today.”

 “Whatever,” Giroro grumbled, feeling too lightheaded to make a scene about his awful night. He plodded over to the table and took a seat between Keroro and Dororo, deciding that he’d wait to give his leader death threats until he had him alone and undistracted.

 Tamama quickly broke the uncomfortable silence, going frantically into news about the latest shenanigans from the Nishizawa residence. Giroro ignored the story and reached for his tea with shaking hands. After being in the rain all night, he felt frozen to the core. _Damn good thing Keroro at least had the sense to have this ready_.

 He closed his eyes while drinking, taking in the feeling of the heat running down into him as much as he could. After taking a few sips he held the mug close to him for warmth. The green-tinted water sloshed around from his shivering, which had become uncontrollable. He clenched his teeth in effort to keep them from chattering.

 Dororo eyed him carefully. “Giroro-kun,” he said during a pause in Tamama’s story. “Are you all right?”

 "I’m fine,” he insisted through his teeth. Upon speaking he broke into a fit of coughs, and everyone’s eyes began drifting over to him.

 Only Kururu remained half-turned away, holding his hand up to his mouth and giggling. “Rough night, Giroro-Senpai?”

 Giroro was on his feet in an instant. He slammed his hands on the table and everyone except for Kururu drew back. The guy turned his head just barely enough to make eye contact with Giroro, and then started giggling again. His grin was twisted.

 Finally Keroro jumped between them. “Now, now,” he started sheepishly. “Don’t fight.”

 Kururu turned back away at that, but Giroro was seething. He shook violently from head to toe, his fever suddenly burning. His vision grew blurry the more he glared at Kururu. The sight of him staring off at the wall like he didn’t give a care in the world infuriated him to no end.

  _That bastard, I hate him! I hate him!_

 He wanted to yell, make the guy pay for mocking his miserable state, but his breath went short. At once he felt a loss of strength over his whole body and the room blurred into darkness as he fell.

…

Various hushed voices slowly stirred Giroro to consciousness. He cringed at the soreness in his chest with every breath he took, as well as the strong heat coming from his fever. Something damp and cool rested on his forehead.

“He looks like he’s waking up, desu.”

“Giroro-kun…Are you all right?”

He opened his eyes up at hearing Pururu’s voice, and the room slowly came into focus. He was in the infirmary of the secret base, and Pururu stood right in front of him with a look of concern. It seemed everyone else was standing by, as well – even Fuyuki. Giroro really snapped awake when he noticed that Natsumi was knelt down by the side of his bed next to Pururu. Her eyes were widened with worry.

Pururu smiled at seeing him awake. “Thank goodness. How are you feeling?”

“Embarrassed” would have been a fair answer, having everyone gathered around like he was on his death bed. Giroro looked up at the ceiling to avoid the staring eyes.

“Not that bad.”

There was a chorus of scoffs and sighs from his friends, followed quickly by a snap from Natsumi. “Jeez, stop trying to act tough, already! You’re really sick!” The touch of desperation in her voice struck his ego.

“Honestly, Giroro-kun,” Pururu continued. “You’ve gotten pneumonia from spending that night out in the bad weather. You’ve got to be more careful about your health!”

“S…Sorry.”

Her voice turned gentle again. “It’s all right. But you’ve got to take it easy for the next month or so until you’ve fully recovered. This means staying indoors and in bed; no going out in the cold under any circumstance! Pneumonia can take a turn for the worse very quickly.”

Giroro swallowed, and chewed on his lip. He felt so useless to let something like the cold get to him. To be out for a whole month because of it…

“Don’t worry, Giroro-kun,” Pururu continued. “Kururu-kun will be taking care of you, twenty four hours every day.”

Giroro’s whole body went rigid, to the point where he felt like he must have died from what was just spoken. _No, I heard that wrong. Pururu messed up what she was saying._

“If there’s ever any problem,” she continued, “I’ll be back immediately to give you medical attention.”

_There already IS a problem!!!_

“P-Pururu,” he pleaded, struggling to form words. “Why won’t _you_ be here?”

“I’m reporting back to Keron tomorrow to help with health examinations for new recruits. Kururu-kun offered to look after you and I’ve filled him in on what to do to help you get better.” Her tone was light, completely missing the graveness of the situation at hand.

Giroro scanned the room, suddenly seeing everyone’s gaze drifted away from his now. Kururu stood facing mostly away, failing miserably at stifling his giggles.

“No,” Giroro demanded, as forcefully as he could against Pururu’s authority. “Anyone else.”

Pururu’s bright demeanor faded. “Kururu-kun is best suited to look after you. In fact, he’s likely the only one who can!”

_I doubt it_ , Giroro insisted in his mind as he began coughing. He knew someone else would be able to do it; there was no way he was getting stuck with Kururu. The only question was who…

His heart did a flip considering the idea of asking Natsumi to care for him, but Fuyuki got to the thought first. “Sorry, Gochou,” he said once Giroro’s coughs settled. “Nee-chan and I would look after you, but we still have a few weeks of classes left before winter break. We won’t be around as much as you need.”

Natsumi didn’t bend, either, when he glanced her way. “That’s right!” she said in her stern tone, though she looked away uncomfortably. “We have final exams coming up, too. Otherwise…”

Giroro whimpered, unable to believe that she wouldn’t come to his rescue, in more ways than one. Desperately, he looked to his remaining three teammates, who were all trying to avoid his gaze.

Dororo finally acknowledged his look of distress. “Giroro-kun, I would let you stay at my hut, but Pururu-dono said you shouldn't moved from the base in your condition.”

_Then that counts Tamama out, too,_ he seethed to himself. Dreams of receiving first-class care at the kid’s mansion had to be extinguished before they could begin. On top of that, Mois was gone for the rest of the year at a big family reunion. This led to one remaining option, and Giroro began to find hope in that it was bulletproof.

“Keroro,” he growled at his leader. “This is all your fault. Take some responsibility!”

Pururu interjected before he could go any further. “Giroro-kun,” she said with exasperation, “I’ve made the right decision. The paint fumes from Keroro-kun building gunpla would aggravate your condition.” She quickly continued upon seeing the ferocious glare Giroro gave Keroro. “Besides, if anyone here required assistance in treating you, they would have to turn to Kururu-kun, anyway. He is the most knowledgeable one here who can treat your sickness.”

Turning back to Kururu, who was still giggling, Pururu regained her chipper atmosphere. “Consider how kind it was of Kururu-kun to volunteer for such a great task. He could use this as a way to improve on his personality.”

“Like I give a damn!” Giroro snapped. The cloth on his head was quickly warming.

This time, Pururu kept her cheerful smile and pulled a large syringe up in her arms. “It’s settled, then! I’ll be back at the beginning of the Pekopon new year to give you a check-up. Until then, we’ll have you relocated to Kururu-kun’s lab.”

Giroro would have shot right out of bed if he’d had the strength. “I have to stay in his LAB?!”

Completely ignoring him now, Pururu flipped him over and went to the foot of the bed with the syringe held at ready. “This will boost your immune system and help you sleep. Get some rest and feel better, Giroro-kun!”

“Hey, wait! I’m not – Oh!...Oh, yes…”


	3. December 3rd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kururu's a jerk, but he didn't take this job solely to torment Giroro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty short chapter; it'll vary depending how much happens on the day.

Giroro was in a fog when he next came around. His body was completely sapped of energy, like he had an invisible layer of cement holding him down. The weight made his chest ache, and seconds after waking he was forced into coughs.

The blanket he held to his mouth to try and suppress the coughing was thick and soft, but not too heavy. The fabric was pleasantly warm, heat emanating from within the material, and Giroro was immediately grateful for this as the shivers overtook him as well. He curled up into himself in effort to stop the exhausting coughs that shook him.

Just when he began to wonder why he was so alone wherever he was, light footsteps approached his bedside. Giroro flicked his eyes open and got a new kind of shiver when he realized it was Kururu standing over him. A pair of hands forced his own out of the way, and then one grabbed his wrist as he tried to struggle back. Unable to fight back in his condition, he felt a shock of panic wondering what the hell Kururu was trying to do to him.

A hollow piece of plastic pressed around his mouth, and he struggled for a second more before realizing that the air he breathed was suddenly warmer and moist. He finally relaxed, and felt the painful itch in his chest slowly ease. Still he kept his eyes closed, though. He didn’t want to remember where he was or the situation at hand, but just focus on getting his breathing back to normal.

A minute slowly passed in silence as he got control over his coughing. Kururu didn’t say a word or make a sound. Giroro felt more and more bothered by the hand wrapped around his wrist as his fit settled.

Finally Kururu pulled away, and Giroro opened his eyes to see him holding the small piece of plastic. It was difficult to see in the dim light, but it appeared like the masks used to assist with breathing for patients in hospitals, without the tube connected. Another small section connected to the back of it instead, half-filled with some sort of clear fluid.

“It releases a mixture of medicine and humidity equal to that of Keron’s atmosphere,” Kururu explained matter-of-factly when he noticed Giroro eyeing the contraption warily. He set it down on a small metal table beside the bed. “Pururu Kangochou lent it to me, though I could easily make something better.”

Giroro couldn’t hold on to the talking. He pulled the blanket back up against him, wishing the warmth would stop his trembling. While the rest of his body was cool, his head burned. Somehow he felt much worse than the day before, so much that he only wanted to go back to sleep. He could even only be so bothered about being stuck with Kururu at that point.

The cool sensation of Kururu placing a fresh wet cloth on his forehead lulled him completely back into deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might be a little while before this updates again; I'm a bit caught on a different story right now. But I'll try to get back to this one once it's done!


End file.
